


You deserve better

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, Curtis deserves better, Curtis doesn't deserve this shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shiro is a douche, barbed galra dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: After Shiro turns into a dick and cucks him by stealing Allura from poor Lance Curtis finds comfort in someone else's arms.
Relationships: Curtis/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	You deserve better

After Shiro and Curtis were married Shiro was turned straight by the power of pussy and started fucking all the girls he could, until he decided Allura was the one for him and stole her right out from under poor Lance. While Lance cried alone, Shiro forced Curtis to watch him fuck Allura and call him nasty homophobic slurs. Curtis pretended to be okay with it because he feared Shiro would hit him if he didn't, but the next day while Shiro was putting babies into the wombs of his co-workers' wives, Curtis packed up and left and ran to Keith.

"Hey Keith it's your ex's husband," Acxa said.

"Curtis, what's wrong?" Keith asked. Curtis fell sobbing into Keith's arms as he spilled the entire story, and right then Keith turned against his best friend and mentor because it was clear it wasn't the real Shiro anymore. The real Shiro would never be such a hateful bigoted piece of shit pussy hound.

"He doesn't deserve you," he said. "Let me comfort you with my barbed Galra dick." He and Curtis fell into bed and had real, passionate gay sex. Keith paid attention to Curtis's needs and wants and made sure he felt like he mattered, giving him more than he would allow himself to take. Curtis gently called him out on it, but really, he deserves it after putting up with the cunt Shiro had become.

So Keith and Curtis fell in love and got married. Meanwhile Shiro the cunt was murdered angrily by a vengeful Lance and an army of pissed off husbands, only for everyone to discover it wasn't actually Shiro but an escaped Kuron who was programmed to be a cunt. Then Matt showed up with the real Shiro in his arms.

"I found him tied up in the closet," he said. Shiro and Matt kissed in a homosexual way with lots of tongue.


End file.
